The Returned
by Mike4
Summary: When Avalanche hears stories about another Jenova showing up, they set out to investigate. Suddenly, however, the new Shinra President Reeve is kidnapped. In the middle of this crisis, Cloud believes he is losing his sanity again. Will the planet ever be


The HighWind

**The Returned**

"Are we done waiting yet?" Yuffie asked. 

Reno sighed. How the hell did he get partnered with this pest? What the hell had Cloud Strife been thinking? 

"We might as well move along. We've evidentally lost the element of suprise due to your constant complaints, so I see no more point in waiting." Reno said. 

His Turk training had prepared him for anything - taught Reno how to endure, but it had not prepared him for working with Yuffie Kisaragi, nor how to endure it. 

"Oh, shut up. We all know I would have been done by now if you'd stop waiting a century for some dumb Jenova dude to show up. You said we'd lost the element of suprise, yet I see no sign of the monster. What are you talking about? Hmm?" 

Reno started to respond, but stopped when he heard a sound behind him. They both turned around only to come face-to-face with a dozen monsters. 

Reno instinctively reached for his nightstick and swung it at the nearest monster. It dropped dead instantly, the result of being fried on 10,000 volts, but more were coming. One lashed out and stuck Reno's hand with what appeared to be a tentacle. He dropped his nightstick and reached to pick it up. 

Big mistake. The monsters instantly started lashing out at his back and he collapsed. His nightstick was only inches away. He still had some hope. He crawled towards it and reached out to grab it but his arm and hand would not respond. 

What the hell! Then it hit him. Then tentacles - they had numbed his hand. Left him virtually helpless. He looked at Yuffie for help, but she was already down, and holding off 5 of them, but she was loosing. Ocassionaly she would trip but still get up. The boat was nearby. If only she would run and get help. 

The monster suddenly lashed out and she tripped. It took her completely off guard and numbed her leg. 

The creature stepped forward, his eyes now shining red. Reno knew that his fate was now unenvitable. If only he could save Yuffie she could get a message back to the others. 

He had noticed the numbing effect wearing off but the creature seemed totally unaware of that. He slowly edged forward and grabbed his nightstick. 

With a shot of adrenaline he knocked the 3 monsters to the ground and ran for Yuffie. She was guarded by 4 monsters now. He knew he was no match for them. Still, he had to try. 

He caught the first 2 monsters by suprise and knocked them out, but the third was ready and evaded most of his attacks. Not to mention the fourth bastard who kept trying to stun him. 

"Yuffie, run! Tell the others!" Reno cried. 

Almost immediately she obeyed and took off from the battle. 

Somehow, he managed to get the third one down but 2 more joined the battle. he knew the situation was now impossible yet he believed he could last for a while longer hopefully. That might give Yuffie enough time to get away. 

He heard the unmistakable sound of Yuffie's shoes on the rocks and wondered what the hell had gotten into her! They knew Jenova worked here now. They knew the rumors were true. Yet if they died they might not be able to warn the others. 

They managed to strike his hand and he dropped his nightstick. Damn! He had gotten careless worrying over nothing and now this had happened. Now Yuffie might get caught as well, and it may well be all over for AVALANCHE and the Turks. 

Suddenly 3 bolts of lighting struck and the monsters dropped dead. What the hell...Yuffie? 

"Yuffie..?" Reno asked, half in disbelief and half in shock. 

Yuffie walked calmly into view from behind the rock. 

"Told you you needed me." Yuffie smirked. 

And, for the first time in his life, he actually agreed with Yuffie Kisaragi, but he didn't tell her that. 

"Yah right, pest. Now let's get the hell out of here." 

They began walking quickly back to the boat when Reno spotted something. 

"What the hell is that smoke?" Reno asked. 

"Aren't you supposed to know everything?" Yuffie said in her most annoying voice. 

But Reno was not paying attention. He quickly began walking towards it. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Yuffie demanded. 

Reno suddenly stopped walking as he reached the end of the cliff. 

"A mako reactor...abandoned but still working." 

"No way we're going..." Yuffie started to say. 

"Speak for yourself. As far as I'm concerned, this place may have clues about Reeve. I'm not too keen on going in myself but we have next to no choice." 

"Well, I, for one, am not going down there!" Yuffie said and started to walk away. 

"Fine, then, wait here for me. If I don't come back go warn the others about everything." 

And without another word he started to climb down the cliff. 

Yuffie looked around. There was mist everywhere and monsters nearby. 

"Yah right. There's no way I'm waiting here. You need me anyway." 

"Whatever." Reno said, not even listening. 

Yuffie started to climb down. Unfortunately she had an urge to look down once in a while and that sent shivers up her spine. She was not a good climber and they were at least 200 feet up. 

She put her feet down on the next rock and let go of the rock she was grabbing on to. 

Without warning, the rock gave way and she slipped. 

She desparetly tried to grab hold of something but there was nothing to grab. She would hit the ground. It was inenviteable. 

"Yuffie!" Reno cried, and desparetly reached out to grab her. 

But he was too late, and the extra weight on his wrong side made him fall. 

And above them, Jinn watched as they fell 200 feet to their doom.   
  
--------------- 

"They had best be dead." Jinn said. 

Rioz shuddered inwardly. He was trembling. Ever since the Jenova took control of the island they had been forced to help it build a new mako reactor and now they were working on a mako cannon. The progress had been incredibly slow and Jinn, the Jenova, had killed a few men in frusteration. Of course, this made it go even slower and now Jinn was almost always angry. If that wasn't enough, outsiders had shown up here, looking for President Reeve. Jinn had ordered their destruction immediately so Rioz had left a trap for them 

"There is no chance they could be alive. They fell off Karay cliff. Even our strongest men could not survive that." Rioz replied. 

"Shut up! Why didn't your monsters finish off the bastards? Well? I told you they're not freaking normal people. They defeated the other Jenova and Sephiroth. Where are the bodies? Why have your men not found them? Hmm?" He questioned, drawing his sword. 

"Jinn, sorry, please don't...." 

But it was too late to stop Jinn from driving his sword right into Rioz's head. 

Jinn touched a button on his communicator and his best warrior, Zack, arrived shortly. 

"Yes, Master Jinn?" Zack asked. 

"I want you to find the bodies of the ones who fell off the cliff yesterday. If they're alive, they'll be headed for the mako reactor. Find them and kill them." Jinn ordered. 

For a minute, the Jenova cells in Zack seemed to lose control and he screamed in agony. Then it stopped as quickly as it had begun. 

"Sorry Jinn...The body gets control sometimes. Forgive me." Zack said. 

"Forgiven...Now go, quickly." Jinn ordered. 

"Yes, Master Jinn." 

And without another word, Zack left to bring destruction to his former friends.   
  
--------------- 

_Well that was a rather unexpected chapter, wasn't it? I'll get around to explaining why they were out here in the first place in the next chapter. And Zack! There's so much explaining here...._


End file.
